User blog:AlbinoRhino2/The problem with War Robots players
War Robots is at best an average game. Sometimes it fun but many times its not fun because of the incompetence of my teammates. The main problem with War Robots is that its weapon selection and maps offer mid range and long-range weapons a better edge than close-range weapons which leads to defensive play. At least half of the maps, longer range weapons perform better than close-range weapons. When people get tired of dying without having a chance to hit people then they get these weapons themselves and it keeps spreading more and more. People begin to develop a perference for longer range weapons not because sniping is their thing necessary but because they like the idea of dealing damage without having to take damage themselves. Players in lower leagues such as silver or gold use a variety of robots and knife fighters. They're not after effectiveness, they just want to play the game and have fun. Players are normally offensive when it comes to capturing except the times when they occasionally miss their own home beacons. As a player climbs up higher leagues, the prevalence of mid-range and long-range weapons is higher. Players are still offensive but more longer range weapons are used. When people are smoked in some games from these weapons, they conclude that you need to fight fire with fire so they get their hands on 1 or 2 midranger or snipers. Now we reached the turning point. We are now at the diamond league where defensive play starts to happen frequently. Players tend to be lazy now so they often pick their mid-ranger or sniper first rather than their knife fighter in a game. They begin to develop a habit of staying back, playing defensive and just letting the enemy come to them. This is a real problem comes into place since many games are won by beacon captures. Being a midranger or sniper doesn't require you having to stick with your teammates or making an advance is nessarily since you are midranger/sniper after all so then teamwork skills deteriorates. They can work alone now as long as they're not a knife fighter This also carries over when they do knife fight. People now just work individually and don't always necessarily think to team up with another person. They may fight in groups or pick to the same side to advance but its more coincidental than actual teamwork. So now games can end in as little as 3 minutes because of this defensive play. No one seems to not want to work together. When people finally do try to advance, they may get beaten by several enemies so they figure that trying to be the person to capture the enemy beacons only means going through 3 robots in a few minutes and taking last place in a game. Scolding at the lack of support from their teammates, they then chose to hang back in their next robot fight somewhere else where they are not alone. Now when you reach expert, you think that the average player is better in terms of overall gameplay than lower leagues. This includes beacon captures and not just damage only since beacon capturing is essential to winning. Unfortunately not. Getting into expert means having an effective hangar and delivering a lot of damage. Because of the way the league system is setup which rewards high damage over beacon captures, people stop working as a team. They work individually and only focus on killing the enemy because if the team loses, as long as they get first place or second place, they don't lose trophies. So why work as a team? Its more of a competition against your teammates than the enemy. Sure losing isn't always the greatest feeling but they just blame their team because they think dealing 600k-800k makes up for capturing no beacons other than their home ones. No matter how much damage you deal, as long as the whole enemy team stands when the game is lost by beacons, you didn't help. People have 4-5 robot hangars so if you kill one, someone else can take their place. Taking beacons is top priority. Dealing damage is just a side effect from having to hold or capture beacons. With how longer range weapons have a better edge in at least half of situations, how the league system rewards damage over beacon captures, and how people develop a defensive play strategy, beacon are just forgotten. Not everyone is like this. The winners in the game are those who are aggressive enough to capture beacons and work together to hold them longer than the other team. Occasionally games are won from deathmatch but the winners are almost always the ones who advance and take action, not react and defend. That's all I have to say and DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE BEACONS. Category:Blog posts